Goodbye
by AhMunnaEatChoo
Summary: CHAPTER 16 UP! I'm changing my pen name to ColinFismyhomeboy. it was Superman240sx enjoy. R&R...
1. Catching Him

Title: Goodbye Rating: R for language  
  
Please R/R. this is my first fan fic, so don't be too harsh.  
  
Summary: Letty catches Dom cheating and leaves. She moves to New York and comes back five years later. Can Dom that he's worthy of her trust and love? Three new characters. Rain Ocampo (Resident Evil), Chris Sanchez (SWAT), and Eden Wright (Blue Crush). Rain/Vince, Mia/Brian, Eden/Jesse, Letty/Dom, Chris/Leon.  
  
PROFILES  
  
Chris Sanchez  
  
Age: 23 Car: Silver 2003 Ford Mustang Relation: Part of the team, Leon's girlfriend.  
  
Eden Wright  
  
Age: 23 Car: Silver 2003 Mitsubishi Eclipse Relation: Part of the team, Jesse's girlfriend.  
  
Rain Ocampo  
  
Age: 23 Car: Blue Mazda RX-8 Relation: Part of the team, Vince's girlfriend.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Letty's POV  
  
"I am so tired." I said to myself as I pulled up into the driveway of the Toretto Domain. I had been living there since Dom and I got together when I was 16.  
  
I got out of my 240sx and walked up the steps to the front door. I rummaged through my leather jackets pocket for my keys. I finally found them. I unlocked the door and was welcomed with a pitch black house. I walked in and looked at the clock on the stereo. 2:30 AM. Damn, I've been at the garage for a long time. Mia's going to be pissed.  
  
I slowly, tiredly, trudged up the stairs. My boots making loud THUDS! on the hardwood floor.  
  
SQUEAK SQUEAK...  
  
I heard this constant squeak as I neared me and Dom's room. What the fuck? I thought. I opened the door and felt around the wall for the light switch. I found it and flicked it on.  
  
I looked at the bed and saw Dom with some blond sleazebag skank from the races riding him. 


	2. Leaving

CHAPTER 2  
  
3rd Person POV  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Letty yelled when she saw Dom and the whore.  
  
She walked over to the bed and pushed the slut off of Dom. "Get the hell out of here." Letty said calmly, not wanting to get into a fight with the girl.  
  
"Letty, baby, it's not what you think. I swear to god!" He pleaded with her as she looked through the closet for her duffle bag.  
  
"Do not, whatsoever, 'Letty, baby,' me! You ass hole! You fucking promised me! Is there something wrong with me? Is that why you keep screwing those whores? Am I not good enough for you?" She asked him as she packed all her belongings.  
  
"Please, don't go." He pleaded, getting on his knees.  
  
"Give me one good reason to stay."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Wrong answer." She said as she pushed past the now gathered team at the door.  
  
She all but ran down the stairs and out the door. She quickly ran to her car and stuffed her bags in the backseat, wanting to get out of there as quickly as she could.  
  
The team came running outside yelling for her not to go.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't take this shit anymore. I have to go. I'll call you when I get where ever I'm going." She said as she got in her car and began driving down the street.  
  
Letty's POV  
  
Away. Away from Dom. His cheating. His lieing. And the old, naive little Letty. I was driving away from all of it. I was now driving to a new stronger, less naive, Letty. To a new life. A life without Dom. I was finally free.  
  
*THE BEACH*  
  
I drove to my most favorite place in the world. I ran away to the beach the first time I caught Dom cheating. He came and found me. He told me how sorry he was. That he'd never do it again. That he loved me.  
  
And to think, I bought it all. Every last bit. But it was all just a front. God, I was so stupid! I, we, both knew that all he wanted from me was sex. In his eyes, that was all I was good for. He stopped loving me. The only time he ever loved me was when we were fucking. That's all he wanted. Plain raw sex.  
  
Now I'm leaving. I'm leaving this all behind. Fuck Dom  
  
I lay on the beach and stared up at the stars.  
  
I saw the first star that night. I said that all too familiar verse:  
  
Star light, star bright The first star I see tonight I wish I may I wish I might Have this wish I wish tonight. I wish that the team'll be ok. Even Dom  
  
I used to say that every night I saw the first star. Only it used to be a different wish. It was the same one over and over again. I wish Dom would fall in love with me.  
  
Well, now, I wish I never made that wish.  
  
I got up off the sand and brushed the sand off my body. I walked to car and got in. I was now heading to New York. And my new life.  
  
*** Do you guys like it? Poor Letty. I might not get to update soon. I might get grounded due to bad grades. I hope you guys like it. Hey Monica! I hope you like this.  
  
*Helen* 


	3. Heading To A New Life

CHAPTER 3  
  
Dom's POV  
  
"How could she leave like that?" I wondered aloud.  
  
"Why the hell do you think she did, you sick ass-whipped fuck?" Chris's voice came out of no where.  
  
"She left because you cheated on her even though you promised her that you wouldn't. Why the hell else would she haul ass out of LA?" She asked. You could see the anger rising in her voice and boiling in her eyes.  
  
I don't blame her for being pissed. The whole team is. I cheated on the love of my life even after I promised her I'd stop. What a great boyfriend I was. How can I ever forgive myself?  
  
'Letty, please come home!' my heart screamed out to her.  
  
Letty's POV  
  
I threw my cell out the window as I sped off down the road. I don't want Dom calling me and begging me to come home. Because god knows I will. That's just the way he is though. He knows how to pull you back in. It's just like Mia said "He's like gravity. Every thing just gets pulled to him." He can convince you into running back to him. But part of me really wishes he would call and come looking for me. Maybe, just maybe, he would actually keep the promise of not cheating on me any more. Damn him. He made me leave my family. Mia, Leon, Jesse, Vince, Rain, Chris, Eden, and Brian. I have got to stop dwelling.  
  
~*NEW YORK*~  
  
I'm finally here! I'm on the East Coast, on the other side of the country. As far away from Dom as I can get. 


	4. A Cure For Loneliness

CHAPTER 4  
  
I've been here for 2 months and it's getting damn lonely.  
  
I walked into the living room, sat on my leather chair and picked up the cordless and dialed the team's number.  
  
RING RING RING  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey, Rain?"  
  
"Yea. I'm Rain."  
  
"It's me, Letty."  
  
"OH MY GOD!" she screamed in my ear. "Letty! Where the hell are you?"  
  
"New York."  
  
"You went back home?"  
  
"Yea, I did. It's lonely though." (A/N: In case you don't know, Letty moved from New York to LA when she was 13 or so. Rain came from New York too.)  
  
"I'm sorry. We miss you a hell of a lot."  
  
"I miss you guys too."  
  
"The guys want to see you. They miss you a lot." I smiled at the thought. My boys.  
  
"Tell them I miss them too."  
  
"Will do. Hey, I haven't told you. Me and Vince are gettin' married."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yep. We are. He proposed this morning."  
  
"Wow! I'm so happy for you guys. I wish I could be there."  
  
"You will be."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yep, you're going to come back for a little while. Just for the wedding."  
  
"Ok. Do you and the girls want to come and stay with me for a little while? I could seriously use the company."  
  
"Yea, man. Just let me talk to them and then I'll call you."  
  
"Ok, here's my number 609-2245."  
  
"Ok. I'll call you. I love ya girl."  
  
"You too." I said before hanging up.  
  
So there is a cure for loneliness.  
  
~*~  
  
Do you guys like it?  
  
Helen ~*~ 


	5. Being Reminded

CHAPTER 5  
  
~*~ Author's Note~*~  
  
I've decided to change it around a bit. Letty's going to move back to LA sooner than 5 years.  
  
~*~ ON TO THE STORY~*~  
  
~*~ AN HOUR LATER~*~  
  
RING RING RING  
  
I ran out of my room and ran to the living room. I picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" I said out of breath.  
  
'Hey, Letty. It's Mia." She said excitedly.  
  
"How ya livin' girl?"  
  
"Great."  
  
"That's cool. So, uh, are you guys gonna come stay with me for a little while?" I asked full of hope.  
  
"Yea, we kinda got a problem."  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"We can't go without Dom knowing. And it would KILL him if we went and saw you."  
  
"Why would it kill him?"  
  
"Because he still loves you."  
  
"Oh. So, how is he?"  
  
"He's good. But he's been having a bit of a hard time since you left. He stopped eating and sleeping the first month and a half. He started talking again. It really hit him hard when you left. I had to put away all the pictures of you and him together away. Except the one when you guys where at the beach. He sits on his bed and stares at it and cries. He really does love you."  
  
"Look, I don't mean to be a heartless bitch, but I don't really care. He wouldn't have hurt me if he loves me so fucking much. He knew I wouldn't take this anymore and would leave. He knew that."  
  
"But he does love you."  
  
"I love him too. But I'm not running back to him. I have finally left him. Do you know how many times I have tried to leave him? A lot. But he pulls me right back in. He does the same convincing shit. He tells me he loves me, that he'll never do it again and that he loves me. But he goes off and does it again. He can't keep himself in his pants." I said as I broke down.  
  
"Oh, Letty, I didn't know you felt like this. I'm so sorry. Don't cry. Please." Mia pleaded with me as a single tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said after the final tears left my eyes. "So, you guys can't come."  
  
"No. I'm sorry."  
  
"That's cool. I'll just see you at Rain and V's wedding."  
  
"Ok. OH SHIT! Dom's home. I gotta go. See you at the wedding." Mia said quickly before she hug up.  
  
All the old memories resurfaced and I began to cry again. 


	6. Getting There

CHAPTER 6  
  
~*~ sorry I haven't updated the past few days. I haven't been feeling too great. ~*~  
  
~*~ON TO THE STORY~*~  
  
Letty's POV  
  
"We are now descending the Los Angeles area." The man said over the intercom.  
  
~*~  
  
"LETTY!!!!" Chris yelled when she saw me walk off the plane.  
  
You can do this.I thought to myself.  
  
"Hey." I said once I finally the girls.  
  
"We missed you." Eden said.  
  
"I missed you guys too." I said laughing at the way Rain looked. She looked like she was ready to cry. Who by the way is not big on showing her emotions in front of everyone. Mia had a huge ass grin on her face as she hugged me.  
  
"Where are the guys?" I asked as we walked to the luggage pick up.  
  
"There at the house." Mia replied.  
  
~*~ AT THE HOUSE~*~  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The boys, excluding Dom, yelled when I walked through the door. I flipped on the lights and saw them standing in the living room with a couple bottles of tequila, liquor, rum and Corona. I looked on the couch a saw a bunch of movies and chips and shit.  
  
"How ya livin' guys?" I asked with a huge grin on my face. I ran over to each of them and gave them big hugs.  
  
"Better now that your back. We will be doing even better once Dom sees you. He's been such a bitch since you left. Maybe he'll lay off." Vince said as he wrapped his arms around Rain's waist.  
  
"What do you mean 'Once Dom sees me'?"  
  
"He doesn't know you're here." Jesse replied.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
"We're sorry." Leon said.  
  
"No, its ok."  
  
~*~LATER~*~  
  
"DOM'S HOME!!!!!!!!" Mia's high pitched yell rang through the house.  
  
"I'll get it." I said getting my ass off the couch.  
  
"Hey Dom." 


	7. Seeing Each Other

CHAPTER 7  
  
Dom's POV  
  
"Hey Dom."  
  
~*~  
  
"Letty? Is that really you?" I asked trying to recover from the shock of seeing her again.  
  
"In the flesh." She replied her eyes roaming around my body.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked confused.  
  
"Rain and V's wedding."  
  
"Oh. I see things haven't changed much."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"You. You keep checking me out."  
  
"Oh, shut the hell up. And for your information, I wasn't checking you out." She said, her cheeks turning red.  
  
"Sure. Um, Letty?"  
  
"What!" She asked annoyed.  
  
"Can you please move. I'm getting kinda cold and I want to go inside."  
  
"Oh, uh, sorry." She said moving out of the doorway.  
  
Letty's POV  
  
God, he looks so sexy. No Letty. Don't think like that. We're talking about the fuck bite that cheated on you. Yea, but he still looks really sexy. No! Stop it, Letty. Those are bad thoughts. He's so hot! NO. I walked over to the couch and sat down, my brain going into overdrive from my mental beating session.  
  
Dom's POV  
  
God, she's so fucking beautiful.  
  
"Hey, did you guys know that Let was gonna be coming for V's wedding?" I asked as I rummaged through the fridge. I finally found what I was looking for. Heaven in a bottle. Corona.  
  
"Uh, ummm, no." Jesse stuttered.  
  
"Jess, don't do that." I said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Jesse, you're a shitty liar. Just tell me the truth."  
  
"All right, yes, we did know." Brian finally caved.  
  
"Well, if you knew, then why the hell didn't you guys tell me?" I demanded.  
  
"We wanted to surprise you." V stated nonchalantly.  
  
"It was a pretty nice surprise." I said cooling down a bit. 


	8. Remembering, Again

CHAPTER 8  
  
~*~ LATER THAT NIGHT~*~  
  
3rd Person POV  
  
"Hey, guys, want to watch a movie?" Jesse asked after we had cleaned up from dinner.  
  
We all mumbled a yea.  
  
"What do you guys want to watch?" He asked.  
  
"How Matrix Reloaded?" I asked.  
  
"Ok. Is that cool with everyone?"  
  
Everybody shook their head yes. Jesse got the movie from the shelf and popped it into the VCR. I took a seat on the couch in-between Chris and Leon who were all lovey-dovey, practically dry fucking. Normally I would sit on the floor in-between Dom's legs. But since we're no longer together I can't. God I wish I could be in his arms right now. My eyes started to water as I looked across the room at him. We made eye contact for just a moment before I looked away.  
  
If I looked at him any longer the memories would come flooding back. I tried to get my self to stop thinking about him, but I couldn't and the painful memories came back.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" I yelled when I saw Dom and the whore.  
  
I walked over to the bed and pushed the slut off of him. "Get the hell out of here." I said calmly, not wanting to get into a fight with the girl.  
  
"Letty, baby, it's not what you think. I swear to god!" He pleaded with me as I looked through the closet for my duffle bag.  
  
"Do not, whatsoever, 'Letty, baby,' me! You ass hole! You fucking promised me! Is there something wrong with me? Is that why you keep screwing those whores? Am I not good enough for you?" I asked him as I packed all my belongings.  
  
"Please, don't go." He pleaded, getting on his knees.  
  
"Give me one good reason to stay."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Wrong answer." I said as I pushed past the now gathered team at the door.  
  
I all but ran down the stairs and out the door. I quickly ran to my car and stuffed my bags in the backseat, wanting to get out of there as quickly as I could.  
  
The team came running outside yelling for me not to go.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't take this shit anymore. I have to go. I'll call you when I get where ever I'm going." I said as I got in my car and began driving down the street.  
  
~*~PREASENT TIME~*~  
  
Jesus Christ, he hurt me so fucking much. And to think that I still love him. Yes it is true. I finally admit it. I still love him. I love him more than anything.  
  
I quickly got up off the floor and ran out the door. 


	9. Arguing

CHAPTER 9  
  
~*~ Chill my little ones. For I have the power! I will start to update more frequently. Things have been a little shitty for me lately. Sorry for the delays on all the other chapters. I'll update sooner and will make the chapters longer. I hope. ~*~  
  
Dom's POV  
  
"Where the fuck is she going?" I asked when I saw Letty dash out the door.  
  
"I don't know. But I think you should go find her." Eden said worryingly (a/n: is that even a word?)  
  
I shook my head yes and got my keys and jacket. I headed for the door.  
  
Letty's POV  
  
I bet the team's wondering why I left so abruptly. I gotta get away. Just for a little while. I've gotta pull my self together.  
  
I drove and drove and drove until I finally got to the beach. I got out of my car and walked over to me and Dom's place we shared between some rocks when we were still together.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"Letty, come on. I wanna show you something." Dom whispered in my ear after I had gotten out of the shower.  
  
"Where are we going?" I whispered back.  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"Ok."  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok, you can open your eyes now."  
  
I opened my eyes and was in shock. He brought me to the beach. We were standing in between three huge rocks. On the sand were a blanket and food and Corona.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" He asked me after I took it all in.  
  
I turned around and gave him a kiss as a response. That kiss evolved into something more. Instead of eating, we made love. It was the most amazing night in my life. After that, it sorta became our "special place".  
  
~*~PREASENT TIME~*~  
  
Those were such great times. To bad everything had to go down the drain.  
  
"Letty?" Came a familiar voice behind me.  
  
Oh, god. Please don't let it be him. I don't want him to see me like this. Please, please, please let just be hearing things.  
  
I looked behind me and there he was. The only man I have ever loved in my life. I wanted him so bad. I loved him so much. I just wanted him to take to his room and make love to me all night long. But part of me hated him so much for hurting me. Why can't I just make up my mind about the way I feel about him?  
  
"They sent you to come find me, didn't they?" I asked as he took a seat beside me on the sand.  
  
"Yea. They were worried about you. I'm worried about you."  
  
"Well, you guys don't need to worry, because I'm just fine." I lied.  
  
"Don't lie. Now tell me the truth. Are you ok?" He saw right through me. He's the only person in the whole world he knows when I lie. He knows me better than I know myself. And vice versa.  
  
"No, I'm not ok." I said sadly.  
  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
  
Why the hell is he being so damn...nice?  
  
"Why? You already know why I'm not ok."  
  
"Letty, I care about you."  
  
"Tch, bull shit. Don't lie to me. I know what you're doing." I shot back.  
  
"What the hell am I doing? Huh? Cant I try to comfort you without you getting all pissy?" He retorted.  
  
"I'm not stupid, Dom."  
  
"I never said you were stupid, Letty."  
  
"I know what game you're playing. You play it on all the girls."  
  
"What game?"  
  
"You play like you're all sad for them and try to comfort them. But all you really want to do is get in their pants." I said. And with that I got up and walked over to Chris's Mustang.  
  
Dom's POV  
  
God, that woman is so confusing! But I love her.  
  
"Letty! Letty!" I called as I ran after her.  
  
"What Dom? What the hell do you want now." She asked pissed off.  
  
Instead of talking, I grabbed her waist and crushed her lips with mine.  
  
~*~ Dun, dun, dun... Is Letty going to give in and return the kiss? Or is Dom going to get a slap in the face? You're just going to have to wait. I might not be able to update soon. I've got to BIG projects due at school. Sorry if I don't update. I'll try to though.~*~ 


	10. Girl Talk

CHAPTER 10  
  
Letty's POV  
  
What the hell is he doing? Oh, but it feels so nice to have his lips against mine again. I returned the kiss. No, this can't happen. I pulled away and slapped him across the face.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" He asked.  
  
"For kissing me."  
  
"But you kissed me back."  
  
"Well I didn't mean to."  
  
"Where does this leave us then?"  
  
"There is no us. You got that? You fucked everything up that night I saw you with that blond bimbo, okay? You made it perfectly fucking clear that you didn't want me anymore." I said sadly. And with that I got into Chris's car and sped off into the night.  
  
When I finally got back to the house, I ran in to go to my room but I didn't have one.  
  
"Hey, Mia, where am I gonna sleep?"  
  
"Uh, the spare bedroom I guess. You know where it is, right?" She asked.  
  
"Uh, yea, I do."  
  
Mia looked at me weirdly. I guess she noticed my tear stained face.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" She asked. She was genuinely concerned. I can always count on her to be there for me.  
  
"No." I said giving in to her. She and the girls know me to damn well, so there was no point in lying to her.  
  
"You wanna talk about it?" She asked.  
  
"Um, yea, sure. Go get Chris, Rain and Eden and come to my room. We'll talk there." I said before walking up the stairs to my room.  
  
A few minutes later Mia, Rain, Chris and Eden entered my room. They each found a spot to sit in my room.  
  
"So, what's the deal?" Eden asked.  
  
"Something happened with me and Dom after he found me."  
  
"What happened?" Rain asked.  
  
"Uh, well, um, he, uh." I started.  
  
"Well, just spit it out!!!" Chris yelled urgently.  
  
"Sorry. Well, he kissed me."  
  
"HE WHAT?!?" They all yelled in unison.  
  
"He. Kissed. Me." I said more slowly.  
  
"Oh my gosh." Mia said. They where absolutely shocked.  
  
"Well, if he kissed you, then why the hell were you crying?" Mia asked.  
  
"Because it still hurts." I replied.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Eden asked.  
  
"Well, I think I'm just gonna try and avoid him?" I asked more than said.  
  
"Avoid him? That's not gonna work. You gotta say something to him." Rain said.  
  
"What the hell am I gonna say? I already told him that it was wrong, that we couldn't be together, and that HE was the one who ruined our relationship. What more is there to say?" I said lying down and staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Why don't you tell Dom the truth?" Chris said.  
  
I shot up off the bed and looked at her like she had grown another head. "Are you serious?" I asked her.  
  
"Yea, I am totally serious. Tell him the truth. Tell him how you really feel. And none of that 'I'm over you, I'll never get back together with you,' bullshit because we ALL know that you are a) not over him and b) would gladly get back together with him."  
  
"That's actually not a bad idea." Rain said in agreement to Chris's idea. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"I don't know. We'll see how things are after the wedding. If things are better between me and Dom and he can prove his loyalty, then, maybe I'll tell him the truth." I said giving in. Chris wore a shit eating grin on her face and hugged me tightly. The rest of them joined in. I tried to breath, but I couldn't.  
  
"We're so proud of you!" Eden said happily. I smiled in return.  
  
"But not until AFTER the wedding." I said. That kinda diminished their happiness.  
  
"Hey, at least I'm going to." I said matter-of-factly. They smiled and buried me in hugs once more.  
  
~*~ well, what do you guys think? Was it a good comeback? Sorry I haven't written lately. I'll update as soon as possible. Have a cool Thanksgiving.  
  
Superman240sx~*~ 


	11. The Wedding

Chapter 11  
  
~*~ Here it is my little ones. The part you have ALL been waiting for. ~*~  
  
Letty's POV  
  
"So, today's the big day, huh." I said as I walked into the dressing room where we were supposed to be change.  
  
"Yes it is! I am so happy! I get to marry the man I love!" She said in a sing song voice. She was acting very girly which was a side of Rain we NEVER see. She was giggling and jumping up and down while clapping. She had a VERY big smile on her face. I couldn't help but crack up.  
  
"What?" She stopped jumping and placed her hands on her hips and asked me.  
  
"It's just that you're acting VERY girly. This is something we only hear Mia do."  
  
"HEY! I heard that!" Mia yelled from behind the curtain where she was changing into her dress.  
  
"Sorry, hun. I'm only speaking the truth." I said as I got my dress. I walked over to the curtain and went behind it.  
  
"Wow, Mia. You look very nice." I said as I started undressing.  
  
"Yea, I do don't I." She said admiring herself in the mirror.  
  
I slipped on the lavender bridesmaid dress. It was very uncomfortable. But it was very pretty. It had no straps and was very long.  
  
I stepped out from behind the curtain. Everybody looked at me.  
  
"You look great!" Rain said as she walked over to me.  
  
"So do you." I said. She had on a very pretty wedding dress. It was white with no straps and it poofed out.  
  
"Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be back." I said as I walked out the door.  
  
"Hey, Letty, hurry, it starts soon." Chris said.  
  
I nodded my head and walked out the door.  
  
Dom's POV  
  
"So, V, you're getting married, man. I never thought you would." I said as we all looked at ourselves in the mirror. God, I hate wearing a tux.  
  
"Yep, I am." He replied.  
  
"What happened to the whole 'Bachelor for life' thing?" Brian asked.  
  
"I found the perfect woman."  
  
"Hey, guys, I was thinkin' about proposing to Chris. What do you think?" Leon asked.  
  
"I think you should." Vince said.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"So I won't be the only married man in the house."  
  
"I thought you wanted to get married to her." Jesse said.  
  
"Oh, I do. I just don't want to be the only one."  
  
"OH." We all said in unison.  
  
"Hey, guys, I'll be right back. I gotta take a piss." I said as I walked out the door.  
  
"Oh, and Dom, if you see any of the girls, will you ask them if they think I should and if she'd say yes?" Leon called after me.  
  
"Will do." I said.  
  
Third Person POV  
  
"Hey, Letty."  
  
"Hey, Dom."  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Dom asked.  
  
"Just going to the bathroom. You?" She asked casually.  
  
"Oh, just going to the bathroom." He said. Letty smiled.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Dom asked her.  
  
"Shoot." She replied.  
  
"Do you think Leon should propose to Chris?" He whispered.  
  
"He wants to marry her?" She asked not believing a word he was saying. Leon was never the marrying type. Sure, he had been with Chris since they where 18, but she never thought he'd want to get married. She couldn't even believe it when they got together. They were both never the kind of people to stay in relationship for so long. Let alone get married.  
  
"Yea, he does."  
  
"Wow! I never thought he'd want to settle down."  
  
"He's been with Chris for 5 years."  
  
"I know that. It's just..wow. I never thought he'd want to get married."  
  
"But he loves her."  
  
"Well, if he loves her, then yea he should totally do it."  
  
"Do you think she'll say yes?"  
  
"I think she will."  
  
"Cool. Bye, Letty. See you in the wedding."  
  
We're walking down the isle together. I know the team deliberately did that. They want us to get together really bad.  
  
~*~THE RECEPTION~*~ (a/n-the thing where everyone dances after the wedding is a reception right?)  
  
Third Person POV  
  
"So, you're officially Rain Murray." Letty said.  
  
"Yea I am." Rain said with a huge grin. Rain and Vince got up and went to the middle of the dance floor for their dance.  
  
Letty got up from her seat and walked over to the bathrooms. Dom followed shortly after. Letty walked out of the bathrooms and ran into Dom.  
  
"Oh, uh, sorry." She said as she began to walk away. Dom grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her back, into his arms.  
  
"What are you doing?" She whispered secretly hopping that Dom would kiss her.  
  
"I don't know." He whispered evenly thinking if he should kiss her or not.  
  
Letty closed her eyes and then opened them again. God, she missed being in his arms. It felt so good.  
  
"How come we're not talking?" He asked.  
  
"Because, I don't think we should talk." She said. And with that she pulled his face to hers and crushed their lips together. They stood there kissing for a few minutes before she pulled away.  
  
"Wait." She said.  
  
She walked into the reception room.  
  
"Hey, you guys, me and Dom are leaving early. Ok?" She said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Eh, getting' it on." Chris said smirking.  
  
"Yea, things are getting better. I'll see you guys at the house.Maybe." She said walking back to Dom.  
  
~*~MUAHHHHHH.what do you guys think? What are they gonna do? Well, you're just gonna have to find out in the next chapter. I'll update ASAP. Love ya.  
  
xoxo  
  
Superman240sx~*~ 


	12. At The House

Chapter 12  
  
Third Person POV  
  
"What'd you tell them?" Dom asked once Letty reached him.  
  
"I told them that we're leaving and that we'd see them at the house." She said smiling seductively.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Dom replied.  
  
Letty grabbed Dom's hand and they walked out the door. They each split up and went to their own cars. They got in and sped down the road going as fast as they could without getting caught by the cops.  
  
They each got out of their car and ran up to the door. Letty rummaged through her coat pocket for the keys. She finally got them and opened the front door. They walked into the house and ran for Dom's room.  
  
"So..does this mean that you're not mad at me anymore?" Dom asked Letty.  
  
Before Letty answered, she pushed Dom onto the bed. She sat on top of him.  
  
"Well..I'm still a little pissed at you because you cheated, but, I'm not that mad." She said smirking.  
  
"Good." Dom said simply.  
  
Letty moved her head closer to Dom's and their lips met. They kissed for a few minutes before they had to stop so they could catch their breath. Dom placed his lips on Letty's neck and left a wet trail of kisses down her neck all the way to her chest.  
  
He flipped over so that he was on top of Letty. Letty had a difficult time getting Dom's tux off him but finally did. Dom carefully took Letty's dress off her. He looked at her. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that she was forgiving him and that he was with her right now. She looked so beautiful.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing." He replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked concerned.  
  
"Yea, everything's fine." He said.  
  
He continued to kiss her and they made love all night.  
  
~*~  
  
"Letty?" Dom asked.  
  
"Yea?" She asked yawning.  
  
"You wanna be with me..again?" He asked her.  
  
"Well, would I be naked in bed with you if I didn't?" She asked turning around so she could look Dom in the eye.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Good. Now, go to sleep." She said before kissing his forehead.  
  
They closed their eyes and drifted to sleep.  
  
~*~ THE NEXT MORNING~*~  
  
"DOM, LETTY, GET UP! BREAKFAST IS READY. THE GUYS ARE REALLY HUNGRY AND THEY'RE EYEING YOUR FOOD! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Eden yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Come on, Letty. You heard Eden. They're eyeing our food. Get up." Dom said shaking Letty.  
  
"Come on, Letty. Get up." He said.  
  
"God, this is going to be hell trying to get her up." He mumbled.  
  
"What!" Letty said finally waking up.  
  
"Breakfast." Dom said simply.  
  
"Oh, ok." Letty said. She slowly got out of bed. She turned around and looked at Dom who was sitting on the bed shaking his head. She grabbed his hand and they walked down the stairs hand in hand.  
  
"So, are you two, like, together again?" Brian asked as they entered the kitchen.  
  
Dom took a seat at the end of the table. He pulled Letty into his lap.  
  
"I take it they are." Leon said looking at Brian.  
  
~*~ What do you guys think? Are you happy they're back together? I am. I'll update soon.  
  
xoxo  
  
Superman240sx~*~ 


	13. Three Years Later

Chapter 13  
  
~*~THREE YEARS LATER~*~  
  
Third Person POV  
  
Things are going great. Dom and Letty and back together. They can hardly keep their hands off each other. Dom hasn't cheated on Letty and at the races he doesn't check out the skanks. Rain's pregnant with a little boy, and Vince is thrilled. They moved into their own place and have one little girl running around the house right now. Chris and Leon got married and have a little girl. They to moved into their own place. Dom's going to propose to Letty tonight after the races. There is just one little problem, that girl Dom was sleeping with when Letty caught him, just so happened to get pregnant. And you know who planted the seed? Dom. Good thing Letty doesn't know...yet.  
  
Letty's POV  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Alright, alright I'm coming!" I yelled. I peeled myself up off the couch to go answer the door. Damn air condition's broken. It's hotter than hell in here.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" I asked coldly as soon as I saw who was standing at the door. It was that skank Dom was sleeping with when I caught him. Beside her was an adorable little boy holding a tiny backpack. I softened just a bit when I saw him beside her. He was just so cute.  
  
"I'm here to see Dom. And what the hell are you doing back? I thought you left when you caught me and Dom." She said.  
  
"I'm his girlfriend. He doesn't want to see you. So I suggest you get your crusty ass off this property before I decide to stick my foot half way up your ass." I said threateningly.  
  
"Yea, well, I just need to drop off his kid."  
  
"His kid!?! What the fuck are you talking about? Dom aint got no kid with you!!!" I yelled.  
  
"Well, he does!!!" She yelled right back.  
  
"Hey baby what's going on in here?" Dom asked as he walked up to the door. He went pale when he saw her but his eyes lighted up when he saw the kid.  
  
"Jenna." He said.  
  
"Dom." She replied.  
  
"Dom, please tell this skank that you do not have a kid with her." I said worryingly. Oh, god, I hope he doesn't have a kid with her. But what if he does? What am I gonna do? Are we still gonna be together?  
  
"Uh, this is Anthony. My son." He said gesturing to the little boy known as Anthony. Jenna grew a smile on her face when she saw my chin shake a bit.  
  
"YOUR WHAT!?!" I yelled in disbelief. Oh my god. He has a kid. And it's not with me. This is bad!  
  
"My son." He replied.  
  
"You lied to me? How could you lie to me? I am your girlfriend and you didn't have the decency to tell me you had a kid with this slut!?!" I yelled. The tears were threatening to spill over.  
  
"I didn't want you to leave me. I was afraid that if you knew that I got Jenna pregnant, you would leave me. I don't want you to go." He said.  
  
"Well, we don't always get what we want now do we? I wanted to have your first born. Not her. But, no, it didn't go my way. And I didn't want you to cheat on me any more. But, no, that didn't go my way either. How long have you been keeping this from me?" I asked.  
  
"Two and a half years." He said quietly staring down at his feet.  
  
"TWO AND A HALF YEARS!?! You lied to me for two and a half years? You know what, forget it. Have a great life!" I yelled as I walked out the front door.  
  
~*~ Dun dun dun...What the fuck? Dom's got a kid? Holy shit! Who would have known something like that was gonna happen? Wait...I did! Ha ha ha ha ha. I bet you all think that I'm a bitch. I'm sorry. Are Dom and Letty gonna stay together, or is Letty gonna run again? Who knows? Wait, hold on a second...I know this one too! I'll update ASAP. Love ya.  
  
Xoxo  
  
Superman240sx 


	14. Talking

CHAPTER 14  
  
~*~AUTHORS NOTE~*~  
  
Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Our internet was down and I had some major writers block. ~*~  
  
SHOUT OUTS:  
  
VinsBaby1989: I don't blame you. I'd haul ass out of that relationship if he did that to me. But...they HAVE TO BE TOGETHER. No matter what.  
  
Elizabeth12: Yea, it WAS real smooth, huh?  
  
ON TO THE STORY...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Dom's POV  
  
Oh fuck! God, I am a GREAT boyfriend! Shit, shit, shit. What the hell am I going to do? She's right; I should have come clean a long time ago. Now she's leaving. Again. God, I'm such a fool. I never should have lied to her. Plus Letty will be pissed when she finds out that Mia and Chris knew but didn't tell her. Shit. This is so not good.  
  
"Leave." I said simply to Jenna.  
  
"Fine. But take your kid. He's fucking annoying. And don't bother to bring him back. Oh, yea, hey Dom, good luck!" She said bitterly laughing heading to her car.  
  
"Mia! Take care of Anthony!" I yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Ok!" She yelled back.  
  
"Does Letty know?" She asked.  
  
"She does now." I said.  
  
"Oh God. You better go find her and explain this to her. She's gotta be pissed." She said pushing me out the door.  
  
Letty's POV  
  
That fucking ass hole! How the hell could he do this to me? How could he lie? This is bad. *Sniff* What the fuck? Why the hell am I crying? I *Sniff* promised myself *Sniff* that I wouldn't *Sniff Sniff* cry over Dom if he ever hurt me again. *Sniff Sniff Sniff* Maybe I should talk to him about this.  
  
Dom's POV  
  
I finally came home after looking for Letty for two hours. I couldn't find her anywhere. Where the fuck is she? I asked myself. Then, as if on command, the front door opened and Letty walked in.  
  
"Letty! Where the hell have you been?" I asked rushing over to her.  
  
"Out." She said nonchalantly.  
  
"Look, Letty, I think that we need to talk about this." I said.  
  
"Lets talk then." She said.  
  
"Upstairs." I said walking up the stairs to our room. Letty followed.  
  
I took a seat on the bed and Letty walked over to the chair in the corner and sat down.  
  
"Look, Letty, I'm really sorry." I began.  
  
~*~Short, I know. Sorry. I'll put the next chapter up soon.~*~ 


	15. Talking continued

Chapter 15  
  
~*~ AUTHORS NOTE~*~  
  
Holy fuck! I'm updating. Sorry I left you guys hanging.  
  
Letty's POV  
  
~*~  
  
"Look, Letty, I'm really sorry."  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry? He's fucking sorry? Sorry my ass. How the hell do you say sorry about shit like this? He has a kid with that hoe; he lied to me for two and a half fucking years, and he says sorry. I should just leave his sorry sexy ass.  
  
"I'm sorry, what?" I asked laughing.  
  
"I said I'm sorry." He asked looking at me like I was crazy.  
  
"You're sorry? What the hell do you mean you're sorry? You had a kid with her. And you lied to me. How do you say sorry about something like that?"  
  
"Look, I don't know. All I know is that I love my boy and I love you. And I am terribly sorry for hurting you again. I was afraid that if you knew, you would leave. I don't want to lose you again. I love you."  
  
"Yea, well you're one lucky son of a bitch."  
  
"So does that mean you're not going to leave?"  
  
"That's exactly what it means." I said getting up from the chair and walking over to Dom.  
  
"So, what about the boy?" I asked lying down on the bed.  
  
"She doesn't want him and she said not to bring him back to her. Will you do me a favor?" He asked lying down beside me.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Will you be Anthony's mom?"  
  
"Yea, I will." I said smiling.  
  
Dom got up and walked over to the door. I quickly got up after him and stood in front of the door so he couldn't walk out.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" I asked seductively.  
  
He smirked and grabbed me and pushed me on the bed. He climbed on top of me and we started to kiss. I broke the kiss so I could take off his shirt. After we both managed to take off each others cloths while making out, we made love. ALL NIGHT LONG!  
  
~*~  
  
Its short I know. I couldn't think of anything else to put in this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. 


	16. She's Beautiful

CHAPTER 16  
  
Rainletty21: Thank you much. I didn't know what her last name was so I just sorta came up with something. Thanks for the help and I'm glad you like it.  
  
Liz: Sorry I haven't updated. I've been a total lazy ass this winter break.  
  
To Everyone Else That Reviewed: Thank you much!  
  
A/N: There's a little change. Rainletty21 told me Eden's real last name, so, I'm gonna change her last name to the correct one: Jordan.  
  
Dom's POV  
  
~*~THE NEXT EVENING~*~  
  
"Hey, you two sex crazed lunatics need to get up! Races start in an hour!" Leon yelled while opening the door to our room.  
  
"Fuck off!" Letty yelled throwing a pillow at him. She's hot when she's pissed off. She rolled over so that she wasn't facing Leon and closed her eyes.  
  
"Come on! Wake up, you two need to make some damn money!" Chris yelled coming into the room and turning on the light.  
  
Letty rolled onto her stomach and pulled her pillows over her head to shield her from the bright light. "Hey, baby, wake up. After the races you can go back to bed, okay?" I whispered in her ear. She pulled the pillows off her head and pushed her messy hair back. "WE can go back to bed." She said while smirking. I smiled and shook my head yes.  
  
"Why are you guys always here? I thought you guys got your own place so you could have your privacy?" I asked them. "We did." Chris replied. "Then why are you always at our place?" I asked. They just shrugged. "Okay, you need to go away. Me and Let gotta get ready." I told them. They turned around and walked out the door shutting it behind them. Finally, some privacy.  
  
Letty slowly got up out of bed and walked over to the closet. She pulled her robe on and walked tour bathroom. She closed the door and I soon heard the running of water.  
  
Now seems like a good time to think about how fucking lucky I am that she took me back. I still can't believe that she took me back. I am very, VERY lucky. I don't know what I would have done if she walked out of my life again. It would have been hell without her. She's my everything. She's.she's different. She's not like most girls out there. She doesn't hang all over other races and she doesn't sleep around. She must REALLY love me if she stayed with me even though I cheated on her every chance I got. That's love, sticking by my side even though I hurt her, even if I sucked at being a boyfriend. She's my life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About twenty minutes later I heard the water shut off. Letty opened the door and she walked out wrapped in a white towel. She walked into our closet and began rummaging through her cloths. God, she looked so beautiful. I just stood there staring at her as she picked out her cloths.  
  
"Dom? Dom, baby, you okay?" Letty asked interrupting my train of thought. "What? Oh, yea, I'm fine." I said walking over to the closet. "Are you sure? You were just standing there staring at me." She said while putting on her leather skirt. "Yea, I'm fine. It's just that you're so beautiful." I replied. She smiled and hugged me. She turned around and picked up her black bra and put it on. After that she put on a sheer camouflage shirt.  
  
"Come on, Let, we gotta go." I said after I put on my cloths. 


	17. Making Bets with Rookies and Fighting

CHAPTER 17  
  
Liz: I'll try.  
  
Letty's POV  
  
I nodded my head and followed Dom down the stairs. The Team was down stairs waiting for us when we got there.  
  
"It's about damn time!" Vince yelled while putting his arm around Rain's round belly. She's getting big.  
  
Dom and I walked out the door with his arm around my waist. We walked over to his car and got in. The rest of the ram in there cars and we formed our usual "V" formation. We finally made to our destination.  
  
Dom got out of his car and suddenly the skanks started swarming him. It's already pissing me off. But, like the good boyfriend he's trying to be, he told them to back off and that he was with me.  
  
He walked back over to me, leaned down and kissed and wrapped his arms around my waist, as if to show everyone that I was his and that he was mine.  
  
"Dom, it's about fucking time you got here. What took you so long?" Hector asked Dom doing their little manly hand shake shit.  
  
"They were fucking." Leon yelled coming up to us.  
  
I turned around and he smiled. I gave him the finger and my signature 'Don't you dare fuck with me' look. He immediately backed off.  
  
I love how I have that control.  
  
"So, you racing?" Edwin asked coming up and joining them too.  
  
Dom nodded his head and said, "2 g buy in." (A/N: That is what he says right? I forget.)  
  
"Hey, you new?" I asked walking up to some blond guy.  
  
"Yea." He replied.  
  
"Wanna make a bet?"  
  
He looked at me a minute and nodded his head yes.  
  
"Two grand says that guy..." I said pointing at Dom "...beats that guy." I finished pointing at Edwin.  
  
"Okay, it's on. My names Jake, by the way."  
  
"Letty. I gotta go, see with my money at the end of the race." I said walking back over to Dom.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The race was about to start when I saw some blond bimbo walk up to Dom's car window. These bitches just don't know when to back the fuck off. I was walking up to the car when I heard her say, "Hey, Dom, why don't you ditch your little girlfriend and come with me. I'll show you a good time."  
  
"Fuck off. I told all of you, I'm with Letty. I'm not on the market. I'm taken. I love her."  
  
"Awww, come on Dom..." She persisted.  
  
"No." Dom said simply.  
  
I walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around, obviously pissed that she didn't get her way, and my fist connected with her nose.  
  
"BITCH!" She yelled. I punched her again. And again, and again.  
  
She staggered off and I poked my head in and gave Dom a good luck kiss.  
  
"Nice job out there." He said commenting on what I did to the bimbo.  
  
I smirked and walked off so I could make a bet with one of those new loser racers that didn't know who the hell they were betting on. Think they could bet against Dom and win? Tch, yea, right.  
  
//I know it's short. I'll try updating later. // 


End file.
